Back Off
by potatochanbaek
Summary: [HIATUS]"Baekhyun!" "apa kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"/"apa kau ingin menyakiti hati ini lagi?" "tidak baekhyun!"/ "jangan membual Park Chanyeol, aku mana bisa mempercayaimu lagi!" "demi tuhan baek! Aku cinta padamu? "….."\ YAOI, CHANBAEK, BOYS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

Back off (sequel just break up) chap.1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Potatocb

Genre : Yaoi, Romance Angst

Rate : T

Cast : -Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun - OTHER CAST

Length : Chaptered

Summary : "Baekhyun!" "apa kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"/"apa kau ingin menyakiti hati ini lagi?" "tidak baekhyun!"/ "jangan membual Park Chanyeol, aku mana bisa mempercayaimu lagi!" "demi tuhan baek! Aku cinta padamu? "….."\ YAOI, CHANBAEK, BOYS LOVE

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kamar Baekhyun. Oh iya Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada di Jepang. Dia memilih jepang karena menurutnya dia bisa dekat dengan ayahnya. Karena selama di korea ayahnya selalu bolak balik keluar kota jadi baekhyun hanya ditemani oleh ibunya, Baekhyun jarang sekali bertatap wajah dengannya. Baekhyun juga memilih jepang karena ingin melepas sesuatu yang terus bertengger dipikirannya.

Baekhyun tertawa miris, masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan pria itu. Baekhyun sudah hampir tiga minggu dijepang, saat Baekhyun memikirkan dia akan bersekolah dimana, tiba-tiba _handphon-nya berbunyi._ Baekhyun segeramengangkat teleponnya, dilayar teleponnya, nama ibu baekhyun tercantum

"halo bu?!"

"Baek ibu pulang malam hari ini, toko penuh sekali dan berantakan jadi ibu harus stay ditoko sampai malam" ibu baekhyun punya toko kue di blo ke-5 setelah rumahnya.

"baik bu! Ibu bolehkah aku main ke rumah xiumin hyung?"

"boleh nak, tapi jangan pulang malam-malam, kesian ibunya xiumin nanti camilan dirumahnya habis dianyem oleh mu!"

"aishhh ibu, aku tidak mungkin serakus itu, memangnya aku babi!" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"ya, kau memang babi yang lucu dan imut kesayangan ibu! Ahhh, sudah dulu ya baek nanti ibu telepon lagi! Ibu sayang babi ibu tercinta ini hihihi!"

"IBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Baekhyun memang beruntung punya ibu yang menyayanginya. Setelahnya baekhyun bersiap untuk pergi kerumah xiumin. Sebelumnya baekhyun sudah mengirim pesan ke xiumin untuk main kerumahnya, kebetulan dirumah xiumin tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"UMIN HYUNGGG!"

"apa baek?! Masuk saja"

Baekhyun masuk dengan jalan seperti model, Xiumin melihatnya dibuat pangling,

"Baek kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"ahh, tidak kok hyung aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mencoba saja hehe!"

"baiklah, sebentar aku ambilkan camilan dulu di dapur"

"ya hyung"

SKIP

Mereka memasuki kamar xiumin. Xiumin bercerita bahwa dirinya mulai jatuh cinta kepada jongdae, tapi xiumin takut dirinya akan dijauhi kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Oh iya, baek aku punya kenalan dari korea!"

"benarkah hyung? Kalau begitu kenalkan kepadaku!"

"CALL"

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mementingkan jika kenalan yang akan xiumin kenalkan dari korea, karena baekhyun pikir hanya korea tidak yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Please add some review

TBC

Ciatttttt chap 1 neeehhh :v :V :v review dong :"v masukannya tolong ya!


	2. Back Off Chapter 2

Back off (sequel just break up) chap.2

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview

" _Oh iya, baek aku punya kenalan dari korea!"_

" _benarkah hyung? Kalau begitu kenalkan kepadaku!"_

" _CALL"_

 _Baekhyun tidak terlalu mementingkan jika kenalan yang akan xiumin kenalkan dari korea, karena baekhyun pikir hanya korea tidak yang lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun baru pulang dari rumah Xiumin jam 5 sore, dia benar-benar tidak pulang, dia pergi ke taman untuk meluruskan pikirannya yang masih bertanya-tanya . Baekhyun memikirkan bagaimana bisa Xiumin mendapatkan kenalan dari korea?! Bayangkan saja Xiumin yang notabenenya keluarga keturunan korea yang hanya berasal dari ibunya, dan itu juga jarang pergi kekorea seenaknya bilang pada baekhyun bahwa dirinya mempunyai kenalan dari korea. Baekhyun langsung berpikir dunia memang tidak luas.

Baekhyun Pov

Aku harus pulang eomma pasti menungguku dirumah.

Telepon chen disaat seperti ini adalah hal yang bagus untuk mengusir kebosanan dijalan.

"yeoboseo, chen?"

"ne, baek?"

"where are you?"

"aku dirumah baek, biar kutebak pasti tadi kau dari rumah Xiumin hyung kan?!"

"pasti bakpao itu memberitahumu kan?!"

"yepp, baek sudah dulu ya aku sedang sibuk dengan game baruku"

"yak hey apa-apaan!"

"…."

Chen memang maniak game, aku paling tidak suka jika chen sudah asik dengan gamenya, aku dan xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepala jika chen sudah kembali ke dunianya.

Aku memasuki rumah seperti biasa mengucapkan salam bahwa aku sudah pulang, menaruh sepatu Nike ku di rak, dan menaruh payung pada tempatnya. Aku lihat ibu ada didapur

"darimana saja baek?"

"dari rumah Xiumin hyung, bu"

"asik ya dirumah xiumin, camilannya banyak, hihihi" ibu selalu menggodaku dengan camilan, jika aku pulang dari rumah xiumin hyung.

"IBUUUU!" aku lari seperti bocah dan memeluk ibuku dari belakang, kubenamkan wajahku di punggungnya. Ibuku memang sangat harum

"ya, baek ada apa?"

"baekhyun ingin makan pie apel, buuuu"

"baiklah nanti pagi kita belanja keperluannya"

"ASSA!"

" sana pergi mandi baek, setelah itu makan malam"

"AYAY KAPTEN!"

Aku pergi melewati tangga, kamarku terlalu gampang dicari sebenarnya, karena dari bawah kamarku sudah kelihatan hanya dihalangi oleh pembatas yang setinggi lutut kira-kira. Baiklah aku memasuki kamarku dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku ini.

Baekhyun pov's end

Setelah baekhyun mandi dia langsung pergi ke meja makan. Disana ada ibunya dan ayahnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan ibunya. Baekhyun duduk disebelah ibunya, memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

SKIP

Baekhyun sudah selesai makan, disebelahnya ibunya yang masih membereskan peralatan makan untuk dicuci, dan ayahnya yang masih menatap koran seperti ingin diintrogasi.

"Ekhem, Baekhyun"

"ya, ayah?"

"Ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu"

"apa ayah? ayah menatapku seperti aku sudah mencuri sesuatu, haha"

Ibu Baekhyun dating egan camilan dan minuman, dan duduk disebelah ayah baekhyun.

"sebenarnya kamu akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari teman ayah"

"…."

"ayah akan memperkenalkanmu padanya minggu depan, kamu mau kan menuruti ayah?"

"apakah dia laki-laki ayah?"

"ya, dia laki-laki. Seumuran denganmu baek"

"baiklah akan kucoba"

"Terima kasih baekhyun, kau memang yang terbaik!" kata ayah baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Baekhyun memang selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik untuk orangtuanya, permintaan orangtua baekhyun inilah yang menurutnya permintaan terakhir. Karena Baekhyun pikir ini final dari permintaan orangtuanya.

SKIP

Baekhyun pov

Selesai makan malam aku langsung saja pergi kekamarku setelah mengucapkan ' _terimakasih atas makan malamnya ayah, ibu!'._ Aku kepikiran Luhan setelah ibu menceritakan tentang berita, bahwa taman dekat komplek rumahku akan dijadikan taman yang berisi dengan rusa. Aku memulainya dengan mencari kontak Luhan di contact _HandPhone-ku,_ aku memencet tombol hijau karena contact Luhan sudah ketemu. Bunyi TIT selalu mengiri sampai terdengar kata "YEOBOSEO?"

"LULUUU!"

"BAEKKK!"

"Apa kabar Lu?"

"Baik-baik hiks saja baek hiks"

"Hey tunggu. Apa kau menangis luu?"

"Hiks aku tidak tahu Baek. Aku rindu sekali!"

"Berhentilah menangis luu, aku juga sangat-sangat rindu padamu!"

"hiks hiks, apa kau melupakanku?"

"heyy mana mungkin lu, sedang apa lu?"

"Sedang me-lap hidungku ini hiks"

"ewhh, menjijikan lu!"

"Baek aku dipanggil ibu ke bawah, aku putus dulu ya. Aku cinta padamu baekkk!"

"Nado!"

Luhan masih saja hiperbola seperti dulu. Mengingat aku jadi ingin bertatap wajahnya. Sebaiknya aku harus segera tidur untuk besok pergi mendaftarkan aku kesekolah bersama ibu.

Baekhyun pov end

OTHER SIDE

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi…" Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap lurus kedalam mata sang lawan bicara. "Apa yang salah yeol?!" "aku hanya lelah. Kumohonlah!" sang lawan bicara menitihkan air matanya, menunduk dalam dan sesekali mengelap butiran air yang keluar dari matanya. "Katakanlah jika aku salah yeol!" "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu! Hanya saja hubungan ini yang salah!" "hubungan ini kau yang memulai duluan yeol!" yang lebih kecil berkata sangat lirih "aku tidak bisa melupakannya Soo, maaf!" "Baiklah yeol…."

.

.

.

TeBeCehhh PLEASE ADD SOME REVIEW GUYS

Pria lain udah ketauan tuh siapa! Tebak aja SOO itu sapah :'v lagunya taeyeon yang 'I ' enak anett. yang kalo ini gak munafik dehh suara dia bagus bgt, idk walaupun gua benci bgt ama dia, tapi klo soal vocal jjang lah dia :'v :v #CHANBAEKFRVR

Kamsaaa gaes byu~! 333


End file.
